


Fatal Sin

by daivinchi



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Eric meets Shell in his dreams again and isn't sure whether to wake up or indulge in his fantasy.





	

Eric felt his mind go numb as another needle pierced into his skin. He had lost track of time, lost track of how many times he had mysterious fluid injected into his body. All he understood was he was careless, too quick to catch the bait and trusted Humpty Dumpty. He needed to get out, but in his weakened state the limited strength he had left was to keep himself upright, and his mind would barely have enough time to register reality before he got shot with a strange formula again. 

He watched as Humpty Dumpty’s red eye glared at him, his mouth stretched into a thin line, showing no hint of remorse. Eric could only muster a smirk at the turn of events. Oh, he truly was a foolish man. 

“Lights out.” A wide grin was all he saw before his eyes shut and he lost himself to his dreams.  
__

Everything was quiet and dark. But Eric could feel the heat creep up over his body, he felt like he was on fire. His arms and legs remained frozen as he felt his back hit against something cold. He continued to blink hoping to see something, but it remained dark all throughout his vision. 

Then he felt it. 

Below his waist warm air blew against his torso, before he felt soft lips press against his hip bone. He wanted to move his hands, feel for whoever was making him begin to feel strange. But his arms remained frozen, and all he could do was feel. Feel all the kisses being peppered across his stomach, a cold hand traveling down his torso and stopping right over his clothed length. 

Slowly he began to feel pressure placed on him, the hand rotating gently over him, and Eric could only grunt. It was slow and languid. Just as he felt himself going hard, the lights flickered, encasing the room in a warm glow. 

“Master.”

The name so soft, and needy. He felt his arms gain their independence and before he even bothered to look to see who was below him, his fingers brushed through silky hair. He didn’t need to know who it was. There was only person that would indulge his mind. Who would call him master so endearingly. 

Eric sighed as he looked down and watched Shell rub himself against his hard-on. A blush encasing his cheeks and mouth parted slightly, Shell looked up at Eric in anticipation. He smiled pushing himself away from the wall, and letting his grip on the blonde hair go. 

Walking past Shell, he seated himself on the bed and leaned back. He could hear the clink of chains brushing against one another. 

“One.” Eric could only hum in response, he looked at Shell in all his naked, lustful glory. The blonde hair framing his face that lightly brushed against his long lashes, and green eyes only grew darker with lust and impatience was enough to turn on Eric and let his imagination run wild. 

“The things I want to do to you.” Eric whispered as he reached over and cupped Shell’s face, who only smiled up at him, with wide eyes. He leaned down and planted a kiss to Shell’s forehead. For some reason tonight, he wanted to start with being gentle. Take it all slow, to relish in every movement, to memorize the moans and cries of his name that he failed to remember previously. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Shell whispered as he reached up and planted a kiss on Eric’s neck. 

Eric could only smile, letting his lust take him over. 

Shell was shuddering under Eric’s tight grasp over his length, and Eric watched intently at every reaction as he slowly pumped him. The bright red flush moved down from his cheek to his neck, as fangs peeked through as he bit down on his lips. Running a finger over the tip, Shell arched his back as he moved his hips forward. 

“Tell me. What do you want?” Shell managed to mewl as his chest rose and fell, his eyes glazing over. Eric didn’t let him have any breaks, they had continued on as Shell came over and over again. But Eric could not get enough. He felt empty for some reason, as Shell continued to scream out “Master” and “One” the one name he never called out was Eric. It felt off. But at the same time he could not stop. 

The same eyes that he loved stared back at him, the lips he ingrained into his memories would brush against his. The voice that always would create lewd sounds, but also call him in his own excitement that unconsciously put Eric at ease, everything was right in front of him. Everything he loved and cherished was in front of him. But he felt empty. 

This emptiness, he felt it before. All those nights, he was held captive he found himself in front of Shell, and continued to let his disgusting thoughts run wild with his figment of imagination. He knew this was all fake. But the pain of realising it all over again left his heart constricted and his need to end this dream. He wanted nothing more than to feel Shell wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss and calling out his name in pure pleasure and adoration. But none of it would happen. It shouldn’t happen if he was to protect Shell and never get him involved in what he was going through. 

“One?” He had long forgotten about the panting man before him as he coiled back, his hands retracting to his sides. He remained silent as he heard the sheets move about and felt cold hands pull his face up to look into the glowing eyes. His eyes were filled with worry, his lips pulled down into a frown. 

Shell leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his lips against Eric’s unmoving one’s. Eric closed his tightly as he knit his eyebrows. He felt Shell flick his tongue asking for entrance, and he let him in, slowly letting himself kiss back. This wasn’t right, he knew this was disgusting. Ridiculous to let himself go with something he knew wasn’t real. Impractical to further hurt himself. But maybe this was karma for all the times he hurt Shell. Yes, this torture indeed had to be karma. 

So when he pushed Shell back onto the bed, he let his instincts take over. Pushing logic away, even if it were for a little while. As tears trickled down his face, and watched Shell close his eyes with a smile, the one that held complete trust in Eric. But he broke the trust, and it wasn’t his right to even try to mend it if he managed to escape the basement and into the outdoors. He didn’t deserve the love he received so kindly. 

The screams and moans had muffled turning into background before all together disappearing and he was left in the dark again. He heard voices, and felt his heavy eyelids push themselves apart, his vision blurry. 

“My my, I wonder what dream he had.” He heard one cackle.

And just as he felt himself regain conscious he felt a prick in his forearm, and his eyelids dropping yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but i just wanted an excuse to write. let me know what you guys think :) and if you have requests definitely let me know!


End file.
